una aventura terrorifica
by Nat Love67
Summary: los bleiders de dark nebula son transportados a una dimencion en donde los zombis invadieron el mundo. les espera un largo camino al cual debe sobrevivir ¿quien sobrevivira?
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal para Ryuga y el resto de los bleiders de Dark Nébula. Él estaba entrenando, solo, en una de las montañas cercanas, cuando vio que Tsubasa se le acercaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto Ryuga a Tsubasa mientras volvía a lanzar a L Drago

-Doji quiere que vayas a su oficina- le contesta mirándolo

-¿Qué quiere ahora?- dijo enojado mientras tomaba a L Drago y caminaba rumbo a Dark Nébula, mientras Tsubasa lo seguía.

* * *

En Dark Nébula, Doji estaba sentado en su escritorio. En la oficina también estaban Ryutaro, Tobio, Yu, Reiji y los gemelos Dan y Reiki. El silencio inundaba esa habitación hasta que desde el corredor se escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían hacia esa habitación. Se abrió la puerta y dejo ver a Tsubasa y detrás de el a Ryuga, quienes entraron en la habitación. Doji se levantó y comenzó a hablarles.

-los he reunido aquí, porque los necesito para una misión especial- dice mirándolos

-¿solo para eso?, en ese caso me voy a entrenar-dice Ryuga caminando para irse pero las palabras de Doji lo detienen

-Ryuga detente los necesito a todos para esta misión- dice mientras Ryuga miraba la puerta esperando algo. En ese momento Doji se le acerca y le susurra al oído-y cuando terminen te dejo ser el jefe por un día

-una semana

-tres días

-está bien-acepta derrotado

-y bien Doji, ¿de qué se trata esta misión?- le pregunta Tobio

-en los últimos meses hemos desarrollado una máquina que es capaz de crear un portal a otra dimensión-contesta volviendo a su escritorio

-¿y que tenemos que ver nosotros?-pregunta Dan

-ustedes serán los que atraviesen el portal-contesta

-¡que!- gritan todos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos y preocupados por sus vidas

-así es, pero primero necesito que me den sus beys –le extiende la mano a cada uno de los chicos y estos de mala gana le entregan lo que les pidió- ahora todos síganme- los guía a una sala cercana, los otros lo siguen

Al llegar se abre la puerta automática y deja ver una gran máquina. Todos entran y esperan las órdenes de Doji, este habla con uno de los hombres que estaban allí y luego sale de la habitación y se dirige a una pequeña sala de control en donde observa a los chicos a través de un cristal.

En la habitación de la maquina los chicos estaban nerviosos, de pronto uno de los hombres se les acerco para hablarles.

-muy bien, nosotros vamos a conectar la máquina y esta creara un portal, cuando les avisemos ustedes deben atravesarlo, ¿entendido?- les informo y después todos asintieron como respuesta- cuando hayan pasado todos lo cerraremos y en 1 semana lo volveremos a abrir en el mismo lugar donde aparecieron-dice y toma un reloj y se lo da a Tsubasa- esto les avisara el tiempo en que deben estar en ese lugar

Después de eso los chicos son guiados al lugar en donde se formaría el portal y se quedan esperando. Luego de unos minutos la maquina crea una luz que poco a poco se expande creando lo que sería el portal a la dimensión que irían los chicos. La luz se volvió lo bastante grande como para que pudieran pasar.

-¡ahora!-grito uno de los hombres que estaban ahí. Los chicos atravesaron el portal uno a uno, el primero fue Reiji seguido por Ryuga, Tsubasa, Yu, dan, Reiki y el ultimo en pasar fue Tobio.

* * *

Ya en la otra dimensión los chicos miraron a su alrededor y no veían nada. Se encontraban en medio de la ciudad al atardecer pero esta parecía desierta, además era como si hubieran estado en una guerra o algo así porque todo estaba destruido. No se veía a ni una sola persona, los chicos comenzaron a caminar extrañados por todo lo que veían. Eso era una ciudad vacía, sin ninguna forma de vida.

-Tsubasa, ¿no es raro que no haya nadie aquí?-pregunta Yu a su amigo

-sí, es muy raro-contesta

-Es como si... estuviéramos en una película de terror-comenta Reiji

-entonces…-dice Dan

-debemos mantenernos alerta-continua la frase de su gemelo

-"debemos tener cuidado, somos un blanco fácil aquí"-pensaba Ryuga mientras seguía caminando

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un parque (con los juegos rotos), allí encontraron a una persona tirada en el suelo boca abajo. Tsubasa, Reiji y Yu se acercan un poco, Tsubasa llega junto a la persona y la observa. Se da cuenta de que no respira y se da vuelta para irse pero de repente la persona que estaba en el suelo agarra uno de sus tobillos y lo tira al suelo.

-¡que es esto!-grita Tsubasa desesperado tratando de quitarse a la persona de encima

-¡es un Zombi!-grita Yu asustado y retrocede pero se tropieza con algo y cae al suelo enterrándose un fierro de metal en su brazo, lo que le provoca mucho dolor-¡ahhh!

Todos voltean a ver a Yu y ven que pierde mucha sangre, con la sangre el zombi se vuelve más violento y trata de morder a Tsubasa pero este no lo deja, él trata de quitárselo pero no puede. Dan y Reiki van a ayudar a Yu, mientras que Reiji y Tobio ayudan a Tsubasa y Ryuga solo mira lo que hacen los demás.

Reiji toma al zombi por detrás y lo aparta un poco de Tsubasa y lo golpea en todo el cuerpo con un palo de madera mientras Tobio libera a Tsubasa del zombi, el zombi toma a Reiji pero no pudo morderlo porque en ese momento Ryuga le entierra otro fierro en la cabeza, justo en el cerebro.

-debe ser en el cerebro, idiotas-les dice y mira a donde esta Yu

Mientras, Reiki sostiene a Yu mientras que dan cuidadosamente le saca el fierro que tenía en el brazo. Lentamente el fierro fue retirado del brazo del pequeño pero al sacarlo libero una gran cantidad de sangre que parecía no parar nunca. Lo único que los chicos pudieron hacer fue apretar mucho la herida y luego vendarla con un pedazo de la polera de Dan.

Luego Tsubasa se da cuenta de que están empezando a llegar muchos zombis y les hace una señal a sus compañeros quienes, para no quedar acorralados, se agachan y se van del parque buscando algún lugar seguro en donde pasar la noche que ya se acercaba.

Caminaron un buen rato por la ciudad con mucho cuidado hasta que encuentran un supermercado que parecía no tener zombis adentro porque las puertas estaban cerradas con candados y cadenas. Como no podían entrar por las puertas se pusieron a buscar otra manera de entrar. En uno de los lados del edificio Tobio encuentra una ventana que podían usar, ya que era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos entraran, el único problema era que esta era demasiado alta para que uno la alcanzara.

-¿y qué hacemos ahora?-pregunta Tsubasa desanimado

-esa ventana es muy alta para cualquiera de nosotros- dice Reiji

-si para uno- dice Tobio y todos lo quedan mirando-digo que si dos de nosotros levantan a alguien el podría llegar a la ventana

-¿y que pasara con los demás?-pregunta dan enojado

-los demás pueden pasar de la misma manera y luego los que queden los levantan los que ya subieron-contesta mirando la ventana

-está bien, Reiji, ayúdame a subir a Tsubasa- dice mientras se levanta al igual que Reiji y se ponen debajo de la ventana. Luego Tsubasa se acerca y ambos chicos los suben y este logra llegar a la ventana.

El proceso se repite hasta que ya habían subido todos y solo quedaban Ryuga y Reiji los cuales tuvieron que saltar para que sus amigos los ayudaran a subir.

Una vez dentro el grupo de chicos se acomoda en el pasillo de ropa, del cual toman algunos abrigos porque comenzaba a hacer frio.

-deberíamos buscar comida- dice Reiji

-si vamos- dice Ryuga pero en ese momento se escuchó un ruido de que algo de hubiera caído a lo lejos. Todos se quedan en total silencio

-yo voy a ver que fue eso- susurra Ryuga a sus compañeros

-yo voy también- dice Tsubasa

-y yo-dice Reiji

Los tres chicos se van con mucho cuidado de no ser sorprendidos por ningún zombi, dejando a sus compañeros atrás y esperando que ese ruido solo haya sido un producto de su imaginación.


	2. Chapter 2

Los 3 chicos caminaban silenciosamente por los pasillos del supermercado buscando la fuente del ruido. Pasaron 15 minutos inspeccionando el lugar sin encontrar ni un zombi, pero también para su mala suerte, no encontraron nada de comida. Ya sin esperanza de encontrar algo los 3 bleiders caminaban hacia donde estaban sus compañeros pero se escuchó otro ruido, era el ruido de una lata que se había caído, y se escuchaba muy cerca de ellos.

Lentamente se acercaron a donde se escuchó el ruido. Allí encontraron una mochila negra, sin dudarlo, los bleiders comenzaron a caminar hacia aquella mochila sin darse cuenta de que los estaban guiando a una trampa.

Seguían caminando, hasta que de repente un hombre que salió de la nada los apuntaba con su revólver. Los tres, asustados, se voltearon para tratar de escapar per se encontraron con otro hombre que los apuntaba con una ballesta, estaban acorralados. Ryuga miraba cuidadosamente cada acción que ellos realizaban para que, en el momento perfecto, pudieran salir de allí. Reiji por su parte miraba para cualquier lado como todo un loco.

-n...no queremos pelear- dijo Tsubasa temerosamente mientras miraba a los 2 hombres que se acercaban a ellos reduciendo el espacio que tenían para moverse

-¿Qué hacen aquí, enanos?- les pregunta el hombre del revolver

-momento… ¿nos llamó enanos?- pregunta Reiji confundido

-a quien crees que llamas enano-contesta Ryuga desafiando a los 2 hombres pasando la mirada de uno a otro

-Ryuga, ellos tienen armas y nosotros no- dice Tsubasa preocupado

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- vuelve a preguntar el hombre de la ballesta

-nosotros escapábamos de unos zombis y también buscamos comida- les responde Reiji haciendo que Tsubasa y Ryuga se golpearan la frente con la palma de su mano

Los dos hombres cruzan miradas y luego vuelven a su posición defensiva

-aquí ya no hay comida-le informa el de la ballesta

-"rayos, tengo hambre"-piensa Reiji buscando alguna ruta de escape que después de un rato encuentra y mientras los otros están ocupados este se escapa sin saber a dónde iba.

Luego de un rato de discusión los 2 acompañantes de Reiji se dan cuenta de que el chico había desaparecido

-¿Dónde está Reiji?- pregunta Tsubasa

-no sé, hace rato que no lo veo- contesta Ryuga

Los 2 hombres se miran confundidos y los 2 bleiders aprovechan esa oportunidad para correr y buscar a Reiji. Luego de unos segundos los 2 hombres ven que los chicos se alejan y los salen persiguiendo

Mientras, Reiji encuentra una puerta en cual había un letrero.

-bodega… -lee mientras piensa- allí deben tener algo para comer-comienza a abrir la puerta y escucha los gritos de sus amigos llamándolos, y aun así abre la puerta solo para encontrarse como con un millón de zombis que, al verlo, comienzan a caminar hacia él.

Reiji muy asustado sale corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de sus compañeros gritando como loco

-¡ZOMBIS!- grita con todas sus fuerzas

Al oír esa palabra y ver que detrás de Reiji venían mil zombis, los 2 chicos y los 2 hombres salen corriendo por dónde venían, tratando de escapar de esa gran horda de zombis.

Yu, Tobio, Dan y Reiki escuchan el tremendo grito de Reiji desde algún lugar del supermercado y ante la palabra que Reiji grito los 4 se pusieron alerta. Inmediatamente los 3 mayores se pusieron de pie de un salto mientras que el menor con una dificultad enorme, había perdido mucha sangre, estaba más pálido y se le veía muy débil.

Sus compañeros notaron que el pequeño se encontraba débil, entonces Reiki, el más sensible de los gemelos, se le acerco.

-¿estás bien, Yu?-le pregunto preocupado

-sí, no es nada- responde pero luego cae de rodillas al suelo. Reiki reacciona y toma a Yu por los hombros notando de que a Yu se le acababa la fuerza, necesitaba dormir un poco. Pero no podía ante la alerta dada por Reiji.

Finalmente, y después de discutirlo un rato, los chicos deciden buscar a sus compañeros para ver que sucedía. Reiki llevaba a Yu en sus brazos.

Caminaron solo un poco para luego encontrarse con sus 3 compañeros y a dos hombres corriendo hacia ellos siendo perseguidos por miles de zombis. Al verlos lo único que lograron hacer fue correr junto con sus amigos.

-¿de dónde salieron todos estos zombis?-pregunta Tobio corriendo por su vida

-el idiota de Reiji abrió la bodega que estaba llena de esas cosas- le grita Ryuga enojado para luego mirar con odio a Reiji quien le devuelve la mirada

Siguieron corriendo hasta que divisaron la salida, que para su mala suerte estaba cerrada con un candado y una cadena de metal, pero la puerta estaba hecha de vidrio. Ya le llevaban un poco de ventaja a los zombis.

Llegaron a la salida, pero estaba cerrada. En eso el hombre de la ballesta le clava un cuchillo al cristal haciendo que este se trise un poco, luego Ryuga le da un fuerte puñetazo atravesando el cristal dejándolo más trizado y al mismo tiempo haciéndose algunos cortes. Y finalmente el hombre del revolver le da una patada haciendo un gran agujero por el cual logran escapar de los zombis que los perseguían.

Una vez alejados del supermercado, paran de correr un momento para poder reponer fuerzas.

-eso estuvo cerca-dijo Dan sentándose en el suelo

-si, muy cerca- dijo Tsubasa mirando a Reiji el cual no hace más que quedarse callado

-Reiji para la próxima no toques nada-ordeno Ryuga al pelirrojo mientras se miraba la mano que tenía herida con algo de sangre

Tsubasa se acerca a Reiki para ver a Yu. Este nota que está débil por lo cual lo toma en brazos dejando a Reiki descansar, el cual se sienta al lado de su gemelo.

-debemos encontrar un lugar donde dormir- dice el hombre del revolver mirando el cielo que ya se estaba oscureciendo

- es cierto- dice el hombre de la ballesta

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunta Tobio mirándolos

-vamos a dejarlo en anónimo-dice el de la ballesta- síganme creo que encontré un lugar para dormir

Todos lo siguen en silencio. Luego de caminar un rato encuentran un gran árbol en el cual estaba apoyado un hombre muerto rodeado por un charco de sangre, al parecer se había suicidado.

-miren arriba- dice Ryuga dirigiendo su mirada a donde había indicado. Todos obedecen y ven una pequeña casa del árbol en la cual podían pasar la noche. Subieron cuidadosamente por la cuerda que colgaba de la casa del árbol, una vez dentro encontraron que la casa del árbol era lo suficientemente grande como para que durmieran todos. Paso un rato mientras se organizaban para dormir hasta que todos se quedaron dormidos excepto Tsubasa y Yu.

-Yu, ¿estas despierto?-pregunta Tsubasa en un susurro

-si-contesta este con algo de dificultad

-toma esto, te hará sentir mejor-dijo el dándole una barra de cereal que tenía guardada

-gracias- dice Yu tomándola y comiéndola. Después de terminarla se quedó dormido. Tsubasa al ver esto siente lastima por su pequeño amigo y ruega para que esta bien. Luego de eso se queda profundamente dormido, mañana sería un día largo.


	3. Chapter 3

'él se encontraba corriendo lo más rápido que podía para no ser alcanzado por los zombis que lo perseguían. Corría por la cuidad buscando cualquier oportunidad de esconderse o subir a algún lugar donde no fuera alcanzado por esas criaturas horrendas. Giro hacia la derecha cuando se dio cuenta de su suerte, frente al venían más zombis, estaba acorralado. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto'

Tsubasa despierta sudando de su horrible sueño. Miro a su alrededor y noto que todos estaban durmiendo, todos excepto Ryuga, quien se encontraba sentado en la ventana de la casita del árbol mirando hacia afuera. Tsubasa se acercó a él para quedarse mirando por la ventana al igual que su compañero. Noto que el sol recién estaba asomándose por el cielo, supuso que deberían ser la de la mañana.

-¿no pudiste dormir o sí?-pregunta Tsubasa sin dejar de mirar el paisaje

-solo un poco – contesta apretando las heridas causadas por el vidrio, que aun sangraban y miro extrañado a Tsubasa, nunca le preguntaban ese tipo de cosas

-a mí me despertó una pesadilla- contesto mirándolo a la cara- ¿Qué piensas que pasara?

-no lo sé pero creo que va a ser una semana larga, eso sí sobrevivimos- contesta mientras se va dejando a Ryuga solo.

Tsubasa cuidadosamente se acercó a Yu, el cual antes de tocarlo se dio vuelta y lo miro con sus ojos verdes a su compañero.

-Yu…- sorprendido- pensé que estabas dormido

-lo estaba hace 5 minutos- dice con voz más débil que antes

-ok… oye…- dice mientras se da vuelta bruscamente buscando a los dos hombres que se habían encontrado en el supermercado

-¿a quién buscas?- le pregunta Yu confundido

-¡esos dos se fueron!- grito Tsubasa despertando a todos de un salto

-¡¿qué, que paso?!-grita desesperado Tobio mientras se paraba rápidamente

¡¿A quién mordieron?!-los gemelos sentándose en el suelo

-¡no me maten!-grita Reiji aun dormido a lo que todos lo quedan mirando

En ese momento Tobio se acerca a Reiji y le da una cachetada para que despertara. Eso funciono a la perfección porque abrió los ojos de golpe y se paró de inmediato.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- le grita a Tobio

-¡ya déjenlo, los dos hombres que estaban con nosotros se fueron!-grito Tsubasa

- adonde se fueron-pregunto Yu sentado en el piso

-qué se yo me acabo de dar cuenta- responde Tsubasa

-a quien le importa debemos irnos de aquí- dice Ryuga desde la ventana

-¿porque? -pregunta Reiji

-los gritos atrajeron a los zombis y si no nos vamos, vamos a quedar atrapados-mientras se dirigía a la escalerita por la que habían subido- andando

Todos lo siguen y bajan de la casa del árbol y se ponen a caminar en dirección este. Caminaron durante horas y horas hasta que llegaron a un condominio a los pies de una montaña, las casas estaban en una larga calle una al lado de la otra, cada una separada por un muro de cemento y protegida por una alta reja de metal resistente, hacia más fio que en la cuidad pero al parecer no habían zombis cerca.

-no se ve ningún zombi- informo Tsubasa

-al parecer no- dijo Reiki

-entonces busquemos un lugar seguro para quedarnos hasta que Doji vuelva a abrir el portal- dice Dan

Siguieron caminando un rato hasta que, de una de las casas que habían pasado, salieron unos 15 zombis que los comenzaron a perseguir. Estos zombis eran diferentes a los otros, eran más rápidos y algo más inteligentes. Todos comenzaron a correr en cada casa que revisaban habían más zombis, para su suerte encerrados por la reja que tenían las casas. Siguieron corriendo y buscando desesperados.

-miren esto, parece que está vacía- dice Tobio tratando de mirar por encima de la alta reja de metal que no dejaba ver el jardín de la casa

-entonces entremos-dice Tsubasa mirando un lugar por donde entrar- miren allí podemos usar el árbol para pasar la reja-dice mientras corre hacia el árbol y trema por su tronco y salta de este hacia el jardín de la casa desapareciendo de la vista de sus amigos.

Ellos sin dudarlo lo siguen. Todos lograron pasar, era una casa de dos pisos pintada de color crema, se podía observar que en el segundo piso había una pequeña terraza. Pero tuvieron algunos problemas, Tsubasa al saltar cayó sobre su brazo derecho el cual se puso morado al instante y dolía mucho, Reiki se golpeó un ojo con una rama del árbol y Yu, por estirar mucho su brazo, su herida se abrió y salió algo de sangre. Estaban hechos puré pero para su suerte estaban seguros o al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaron.

Desde el balcón saltaron 2 chicos y una chica.

La chica tenía el pelo castaño amarrado en una coleta alta, su piel era un poco morena y sus ojos eran azules. Usaba una polera negra y sobre esta una más corta de color naranja, unos pantalones grises con un cinturón en donde guardaba su daga y unas zapatillas negras. Ella tenía en su mano una pequeña daga para defenderse.

El primer chico tenía el pelo de un color violeta muy oscuro, su piel era normal, sus ojos eran grises; vestía unos pantalones anchos hasta debajo de la rodilla azules con una polera blanca y un poleron desabrochado gris oscuro más un par de zapatillas grises. Tenía una larga catana afilada que guardaba en su estuche que cruzaba como una cartera.

Finalmente, el otro chico era rubio, de piel clara y ojos cafés; llevaba unos pantalones negros con una polera verde musgo (estilo militar) con unas zapatillas negras. Su arma era un tubo que cada extremo terminaba con una punta brillante.

Los tres se acercaron lentamente a donde los bleiders se encontraban.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto el chico de cabello violeta sujetando fuertemente su catana

-¡contesten!-grito el chico rubio dando un paso al frente

-tranquilízate chico- Dijo Tobio levantando los brazos como diciendo "yo no hice nada"

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Y qué hacen aquí?- volvió a repetir la pregunta el chico de la catana

-estábamos huyendo de los zombis y por accidente llegamos aquí- explicó Tsubasa sujetando su brazo morado

-están heridos, debemos ayudarlos-dice la chica mirando a los bleider y luego a sus compañeros

-sabes que no podemos aceptarlos sin la líder-le contesta el rubio

-lo sé, pero míralos necesitan ayuda- insiste

-si tú quieres que se queden, que se queden pero tú eres responsable de enfrentar a la líder-dice el chico de ojos grises- no nos metas a nosotros

-muy bien-responde la chica para guardar la daga en su cinturón y caminar hacia los siete chicos que estaban parados frente a ella- mi nombre es Kokoro Miyuki, yo los voy a ayudar- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias-dijo Tsubasa

- vengan entren a la casa – dijo abriendo la puerta con una llave que saco de su bolsillo, todos entraron dejando el jardín vacío.


	4. Chapter 4

Al entrar lo primero que vieron fue un corredor no muy largo con algunas puertas. Kokoro los guio hasta una de las puertas cerradas, saco otra llave de su bolsillo y la abrió. Todos entraron, era una habitación amplia con paredes de color celeste; había una cama de 2 plazas con 2 mesitas de noche y por ultimo un escritorio de madera.

-quédense aquí-dijo la chica para salir de la habitación dejando la llave que había usado, sobre el escritorio

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que volvió acompañada de un chico de unos 17 años, rubio de ojos rosados oscuros, ambos tenían en sus manos algunas cosas.

-él es Leo-dice apuntando al chico-los vamos a ayudar

Ambos ponen su carga sobre la cama. Eran royos de gaza y pequeños frascos de alcohol. Los bleiders se sorprendieron por lo que ellos iban a hacer por ellos.

-bien, ¿Quién va primero?-pregunta Leo

-él-dice Tsubasa apuntando a Yu, que está sentado en el piso y se acerca con un poco de desconfianza para ver lo que le hacían a su amigo.

Leo, cuidadosamente limpio bien la herida de Yu, presionando un poco en la herida para que dejara de salir sangre y cuando paro, le vendo el brazo con bastante gaza.

-listo, no tienes que mover el brazo-le dijo a Yu y luego miro a Tsubasa y le dijo- debes hacer que no mueva demasiado el brazo-

-bien-

Mientras Kokoro revisaba el ojo morado de Reiki y los demás esperaban su turno. El siguiente en pasar fue Ryuga, Leo repitió el proceso que había realizado en Yu. Después de Reiki Kokoro atendió a Tsubasa. En ese momento entro en la habitación una niñita de unos 7 años de cabello rubio y ojos rosados.

-hermano, te necesitan- dice mirando a Leo y luego a Kokoro

-voy-contesta a su hermana mientras se para y va junto a ella. Ambos desaparecen de la habitación.

-acompáñenme-dice con voz un poco nerviosa Kokoro todos la siguen fuera de la habitación, suben la escalera y llegan a un estar en donde estaban reunidos unos 8 niños y niñas conversando. Al ver a los bleiders se quedan callados y los observan. En eso una chica muy parecida a Kokoro aparece y mira a Kokoro enojada, pero antes de poder decir una palabra Kokoro va junto a ella.

-hablemos en privado- dice llevándosela a una habitación dejando a todos los demás algo confundidos

Ya estando solas, la chica le habla a Kokoro

-¿Qué crees que haces?-enojada

-trato de ayudarlos-contesta defendiéndose

-¿y qué pasa con nosotros? ¿Y si los infectaron?-dice cruzándose de brazos

-no los infectaron, yo y Leo los revisamos y no tienen nada-

*o*o*o*o*

Los chicos estaban muy confundidos, nadie hablaba. Leo era el único que se movía, ayudando a otro chico. Era un ambiente incómodo para los 2 grupos de chicos.

-Tsubasa, ¿Qué está pasando?-le pregunta Yu inocentemente en un susurro

-no sé pero algo raro está pasando-le contesta también en susurro

*o*o*o*o*

-¿Cómo puedes saber que no son una amenaza para nosotros? ¿O si no nos traicionarían?- siguen peleando las 2 chicas

-por favor, Kate no son una amenaza, ni siquiera tienen algo con que defenderse- insiste Kokoro

-bien, sabes que ya me canse de esto, se van a quedar pero…-la interrumpió Kokoro

-gracias, gracias- dice ella casi saltando

-¡PERO!-eleva la voz para que la otra chica se calmara- deben ayudar y a la primera cosa extraña que hagan se van, ¿escuchaste?

Kokoro asiente y camina hacia la puerta para reunirse con los otros

-y algo más…-doce Kate haciendo que Kokoro se de vuelta-tú te haces cargo

-bien-dice antes de irse

*o*o*o*o*

Los chicos seguían en silencio sin hacer ningún movimiento hasta que aparece Kokoro

-chicos, ellos se quedaran con nosotros desde ahora- dice dirigiéndose a los de su grupo, los cuales solo la miran extrañados.

Luego camina junto a los chicos para explicarles lo que debían hacer

-emmm… para…estar aquí…emmm-trata de hablar pero no puede. Todos la quedan mirando en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Yu tranquilo

-emmm… Kate dice que deben hacer tareas igual que nosotros- dice rápido

-y ¿Qué hacemos primero?-pregunta Tobio

-por ahora nada-dice Kokoro mirando a Kate tomar una mochila. Camina hacia ella-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-buscar lo que no encontramos antes-dice caminando hacia la terraza que había en el segundo piso

-¿pero vas a ir sola?-pregunta preocupada

-si-

-Pero… ¿Por qué no llevas a algunos de los nuevos chicos para probarlos?-dice tratando de convencerla

-no- dice sin mirarla- no necesito distracción-

-pero es una oportunidad…-Kate hablo antes de que ella terminara

-Kokoro, cállate, iré con dos de ellos pero cállate-contesta irritada

-¿con quién vas a ir?-pregunta curiosa

-no se tu escógelos –dice y sigue preparando las cosas que llevaría

Mientras Kokoro vuelve junto con los bleiders

-necesito a dos de ustedes para una misión-dice mirándolos uno a uno

-yo iré con Reiji-dice Ryuga empujando a Reiji para que avanzara

-yo no voy a ir- dice Reiji

-que no quieras no es problema- dice Ryuga amenazándolo

-no me asustas pero voy a ir igual-dice Reiji

-bien, entonces acompáñenme-dice Kokoro y comienza a caminar hacia la terraza

Una vez allí Kate los estaba esperando con 2 cuchillos y 2 pistolas en la mano. Cuando ve a los dos bleiders se acerca y le da un cuchillo y una pistola a cada uno para que puedan defenderse.

-vamos a ir a buscar una bolsa con comida que dejamos cerca del rio-les informa Kate- es un camino corto pero muy peligroso, por eso tienen sus armas, los disparos deben ser en la cabeza o si no…-es interrumpida por Ryuga

-o sino nos van a seguir persiguiendo-completa la oración

-exacto, deben tener cuidado, los zombis pueden salir de cualquier lugar ¿listos?-dice mirándolos

-una pregunta- dice Reiji tomando toda la atención de Kate-¿Por qué esos zombis que nos encontramos antes eran más rápidos?-

-porque el gobierno trato de experimentar con los zombis –contesto-vamos

Los 3 saltan desde la terraza hacia el jardín y luego salen a la calle. Caminan cuidadosamente por las calles hasta estar a 5 cuadras del rio. Allí aparecieron algunos zombis.

-mátenlos con el cuchillo-ordeno Kate a lo que los otros dos asintieron

Cada uno mato a unos 6 zombis cada uno quedando algo manchados con la sangre que salía, a lo lejos vieron como varios zombis se les acercaban. Los tres miraron a su alrededor buscando un lugar alto lejos de los zombis.

En eso encontraron un kiosco se subieron al techo y se agacharon esperando que los zombis no los vieran y como deseaban, los zombis pasaron de largo. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al rio en donde había una pequeña choza de madera. Entraron con cuidado, kate fue a buscar la comida mientras que Ryuga y Reiji cuidaban la entrada. Kate volvió casi en seguida y partieron de vuelta a la casa. El camino de vuelta fu tranquilo hasta que los comenzó a perseguir un perro zombi.

Corrieron por un rato hasta que se subieron a un árbol. El perro seguía ladrando y tratando de alcanzarlos cuando kate tomo su pistola y le disparo justo entre los ojos. Con mucho cuidado bajaron del árbol y volvieron a caminar. Finalmente lograron llegar a la casa a salvo y justo para que cocinaran lo que habían conseguido, después de todo tenían mucha hambre.


	5. Chapter 5

Una vez llegaron, Kate se reunió con Leo y Kokoro, mientras que Reiji y Ryuga con sus amigos. Ellos se encontraban conversando con tres de los otros chicos.

Ambos se acercaron a ellos para unirse a la conversación.

-hola-saludaron los recién llegados

-qué bueno que volvieron-dijo Yu mirándolos

-chicos ellos son Olivia, Kelly y Sam- dijo Tsubasa señalando a cada uno de los chicos

Kelly era una chica algo alta de 16 años. Su cabello era café chocolate, ojos negros y piel morena; usaba una polera a tirantes calipso con un poleron desabrochado del mismo color, pantalones grises y zapatillas negras.

Olivia era la hermana de Leo; siete años, ojos rosados, piel clara y su cabello rubio; tenía una polera rosa manga larga con una falda de jeans, unas patas debajo de un rosado un poco más oscuro, zapatos negros.

Sam, un chico de 16, cabello rojo, blanco como un fantasma, ojos naranjos. Traía una polera gris, pantalones rojos y zapatillas negras.

-¿no quieren presentarnos a su grupo?- pregunto Reiji con una sonrisa

-emmm… claro-contesto Olivia- chicos, ¿pueden venir?

En eso los otros chicos (excepto Kate, Leo y Kokoro)

-bueno ellos son Martin-dijo Sam y se puso junto al chico

-hola-dijo y saludo con la mano

- Nicole- y realizo la misma acción anterior y Nicole los miro con una sonrisa

-y finalmente Tomy-dijo Sam y miro al chico que estaba detrás de ellos

-es un poco tímido- les dice Kelly mirando a Tomy

Nicole era una chica de cabello rosa, ojos cafés, piel normal, vestía con unos pantalones azul oscuro, una polera morada y zapatillas azules.

Martin; era el chico que vieron con Kokoro la primera vez; cabello morado, ojos grises. Y Tomy, era el segundo chico, rubio de ojos cafés.

-y bueno esos somos nosotros porque ya conocen a mi hermano, a Kokoro y a Kate- dijo Olivia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Hablaron un largo rato hasta que todos se reunieron para comer. La cena fue tranquila, no hubo mucha conversación. Una vez terminada la cena, Kate llamo a los chicos para hablar con ellos los llevo a la misma habitación con la que hablo con Kokoro. Ellos obedecieron y fueron con ella.

-bien, necesito saber ¿Cómo fue que nos encontraron?-pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta

-cuando llegamos aquí, no sabíamos que pasaba hasta que nos encontramos con un zombi- dice Yu inocentemente

- espera, dijiste que cuando llegaron no sabían que pasaba, ¿cierto?- dijo Kate tratando de procesar la información

-si, fue extraño encontrar la ciudad vacía- dijo Tobio

-entonces, ¿de dónde vienen?- pregunto Kate confundida

-la verdad es que venimos de otra dimensión- dijo Reiji

-¿otra dimensión?-mucho más confundida

-sí y allí no hay zombis, si quieren pueden venir con nosotros- dijo Tsubasa amablemente

-una dimensión sin zombis…- dijo y pensó un poco- claro que vamos, pero debo avisarle al resto, acompáñenme

Reunieron a todos el estar para poder informarles sobre el plan que tenían para escapar de esa horrible dimensión infectada de zombis.

-bien chicos, tenemos un plan para escapar de aquí- comienza Kate

-¿pero para que salir de aquí si esto es seguro?- pregunto Nicole

-para salir de todo este mundo de zombis- interviene Tsubasa

-¿entonces vamos a ir a la luna?- pregunta Olivia ilusionada y hace que todos la vean con ternura

-no, no iremos a la luna, pero si a otra dimensión- contesto Yu mirándola con una sonrisa

-miren, nosotros venimos de otra dimensión, y dentro de 5 días nos abrirán un portal para nuestra dimensión- explica Ryuga- lo que debemos hacer es sobrevivir hasta ese momento y todos cruzamos el portal, es fácil

-si, fácil hasta la forma de llegar hasta el portal porque se va a abrir en la cuidad- dice Tobio

-¿la ciudad?, estás loco, está llena de zombis- dice Kelly

-bueno, ¿están seguros de que se abrirá el portal?-dice Kate dirigiéndose a los bleiders

-seguro- contestaron todos

-si están seguros es un riesgo que vale la pena correr- dijo y miro a sus compañeros de grupo- si ese es el precio de tener un futuro son zombis correré ese riesgo

-nosotros estamos dispuestos a correr ese riesgo- dijeron Kelly y Sam juntos

-nosotros igual-dijeron los demás

- entonces está decidido, ahora solo debemos sobrevivir-dijo Leo

-bueno vayan a dormir, yo y Tomy haremos guardia-dijo Kate y los demás obedecieron

Ya eran altas horas de la noche, Kate y Tomy miraban hacia la calle con un rifle con silenciados cada uno, buscando algún zombi que matar, era una noche tranquila.

-¿piensas que puedes confiar en ellos?-pregunto Tomy sin mirar a Kate

-parece que dicen la verdad- contesta

-parece que deberás quieres escapar de aquí- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-y quien no-dijo con una pequeña burla- imagina vivir donde puedas relajarte y no pensar en tener que vivir o preocuparte por la comida

-suena bien- dijo cerrando los ojos para imaginar lo que le dijeron

-es difícil imaginar que, tal vez, podamos vivir así- dijo y vio un zombi

Ella cuidadosamente nivelo el arma, con ayuda del zoom, para dispararle en la cabeza; ya tenía listo pero antes de poder apretar el gatillo el zombi se desplomo en el suelo. Levanto la vista y vio que Tomy había disparado primero, al notar que no miraban Tomy le dio una sonrisa a la chica a la que ella respondió con la misma acción.

.

Ya era la mañana siguiente, los chicos iban despertando. Una vez todos estuvieron despiertan dejaron que Kate y Tomy durmieran un poco, necesitaban descansar, aunque no lo admitieran.

-creo que deberíamos prepararnos para ir a la cuidad- dijo Leo mirando a su hermana semi-dormida

-¿ustedes no salen?- pregunto Dan

-no todos, los que salen son Kate, Tomy, Kelly y Sam; los demás nos quedamos- dijo Nicole

-ya veo- dijo Reiki

-entonces, ¿no saben nada para defenderse?-Tsubasa

-bueno, Leo y Martin lo han "probado", yo peleo como cuando alguien me molesta y Olivia… ella solo tiene 7- dice Nicole

-en ese caso creo que deberíamos hacer un plan-sugirió Tobio-algo como una formación

-es buena idea-dijo Kokoro

-en mi opinión los más fuertes deberían proteger a los más débiles-comento Martin

-eso es cierto- dijo Tomy quien apareció junto con Kate

-creímos que dormirían más- dijo Kelly a lo que los recién llegados soltaron una pequeña risa

Pasaron unos minutos discutiendo el tema de la formación hasta que por fin crearon una buena estrategia.

-bueno será así; Yu, Olivia y Nicole se quedaran en el centro del circulo y llevaran las cosas, ustedes no se moverán del centro-dijo Kate y los 3 asintieron

-entonces; Martin, Kokoro, Tobio, dan, Reiki, leo y yo, nos agruparemos alrededor de ellos- dijo Reiji

-si, nosotros nos moveremos para matar zombis que los otros no puedan- dijo Kokoro mirando a Kate y ella le hizo una señal con la cara diciendo que lo que había dicho estaba bien

-Tsubasa y Ryuga nos guiaran, Reiji ira a la derecha, Tomy a la izquierda y yo al final-dice Kate

-bien, ya sabemos cómo lo vamos a hacer así que es hora de prepararnos- dice Tsubasa


	6. Chapter 6

En los tres días siguientes el grupo de chicos se dedicó a empacar las cosas importantes y a entrenar. Además, en esos días, Yu había presentado un decaimiento en su salud, y era cuidado por Leo y Kokoro, quienes se turnaban en el entrenamiento.

Ya al cuarto día de entrenamiento seguido pararon para poder descansar y estar fuertes al momento de enfrentarse contra todos esos zombis.

-bien, ya es hora de que descansen- dijo Kate

-tu crees?- pregunto sarcasticamente Nicole exhausta

-oye si salieras como nosotros no tendrías que hacer esto- dijo Kelly

-no soy buena en eso, sería como intentar suicidarme- reclamo

-entonces no te quejes- dijo Sam de forma fría logrando que la peli rosa se callara

Leo, Kokoro y Martín se entrenaban muy duro logrando buenos resultados, Nicole no hacia nada, era una vaga que sólo se quejaba y se toma las cosas a la ligera.

Los chicos estaban descansando en el segundo piso de la casa conversando.

-y como llegaron ustedes aquí?- pregunto Reiji de la nada

-la verdad nos juntamos aquí mientras escapábamos de esas cosas- contesto Kokoro -recuerdo que los primeros en llegar aquí fuimos Kate, Sam y yo-

-si, y luego llegaron Kelly y Nicole- recordó Sam -ellas escaparon de su antiguo colegio-

-cierto- dijo Nicole

-luego mi hermano, Martin y yo-. dijo Olivia mirando al rubio

-nosotros escapamos del orfanato, esa cosa estaba totalmente infectada- dijo Martin recordando

-y finalmente Tomy- termino Kelly

-si- fue la respuesta del chico

Todos quedaron sumergidos en un profundo silencio por unos cuantos minutos hasta que cierto chico se armo de valor.

-yo creo que deberíamos acercarnos un poco mas a la ciudad.. digo... para no estar tanto rato caminado por las calles...- comento Dan

-me parece una buena idea- dijo Kate comiendo una barra de cereal

-podemos esperar cerca hasta que se abra el portal, así disminuiría el riesgo de ser... comidos- dijo Tobio con un poco de temor al final

-de acuerdo, prepárense, saldremos en dos horas- dijo Kate levantándose y yéndose

Los chicos obedecieron a la chica y se prepararon. Tomaron la comida, objetos valiosos para cada uno y todas las municiones que podían llevar en sus mochilas, bolsillos o donde pudieran. al pasar las dos horas todos se reunieron en el patio de al frente de la casa, esa seria su ultima vez allí.

-bien chicos, es hora de dejar este maldito infierno- dijo levantando su mano - la mayoría de los zombis salen de noche pero como son las tres de la tarde no deberíamos tener tantos problemas-

-deberíamos?- pregunto Martin algo confundido

-que sea de día no significa que no haya ningún zombi- explico Sam

-cuando comience a oscurecerse nos detendremos, vamos a encontrar un lugar seguro donde dormir y luego seguiremos- dijo Ryuga

Todos asintieron y emprendieron el viaje. Al principio todo estaba tranquilo, no había ni un solo zombi. Pero al ir pasando las horas comenzó a cambiar; a las cinco se encontraron con un grupo de unos diez no-muertos pero lo dominaron bien, a las seis se encontraron con unos quince y la cosa se complico. Tuvieron que separarse para que no los acorralaran. Olivia, Kokoro y Reiji corrieron al bosque escapando de unos tres.

Corrieron durante unos diez minutos hasta que se detuvieron para recuperar el aire. pero en eso escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban. Los dos mayores se pusieron al frente apuntando sus armas por si se trataba de un zombi, que era lo mas probable. Lo que fuera eso se estaba acercando y se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

* * *

Una vez terminaron con todos los zombis, el resto del grupo se reagrupo a la mitad de la calle.

-estamos todos?- pregunto Nicole asustada y preocupada

-no, falta Kokoro- dijo Kate mirando al rededor

-también Olivia- dijo Leo muy preocupado por la niña de siete

-y donde esta el idiota de Reiji?- pregunto Tsubasa

-okey, bien quien los vio por ultima vez?- pregunto Leo tratando de calmarse un poco

-yo los vi corriendo al bosque- declaro Reiki

-eso es malo- susurro Tomy para si pero igual lo escucharon y lo miraron -el bosque esta lleno de ellos-

-tenemos que ir a buscarlos- dijo Ryuga

-es cierto- dijo Kate comenzando a caminar en dirección al bosque

-Kate, espera- dijo Tomy habiendo que ella lo hiciera pero sin voltearse -ya va a oscurecer teneos que encontrar un lugar seguro para llevar a Yu y para pasar la noche, yo puedo ir a buscarlos-

-que? tu no...- el no la dejo terminar de hablar

-estaré bien, solo confía en mi- dijo mirándola fijo

-bien pero no solo-

-okey, Ryuga, vienes?- pregunto

-uuu... claro- dijo algo dudoso

-nos vemos luego- dijo Tomy antes de irse

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar alejándose y perdiéndose de vista, mientras que el otro grupo avanzaba un poco mas en busca de un lugar seguro.

* * *

Ryuga y Tomy ya se habían metido al bosque por donde se habían separado. Caminaron un largo rato hasta que unos crujidos en las hojas los pararon. Ambos apuntaron sus armas donde habían escuchado el sonido. Lentamente se acercaron hasta allá y llegaron hasta detrás de un matorral. lentamente se acercaron mas hasta tomar la rama y luego Ryuga la saco bruscamente mientras Tomy apuntaba su pistola. Al ver solo a una ardilla ambos se calmaron.

-solo una estúpida ardilla- dijo Ryuga

-es mejor que un zombi- dijo Tomy

Lego los dos siguieron caminando atentos a cualquier cosa extraña.

* * *

Kokoro y Reiji dejaron que esa cosa se acerara a ellos antes de dispararle, aun no la veían así que solo esperaban. De repente apareció un niño castaño de ojos azules. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que el niño hablo:

-quienes son?- pregunto con algo de temor

-mi nombre es Kokoro, y el tuyo?- pregunto

-Carl-

-y que haces aquí?- pregunto amablemente

-cazando- contesto

En eso se escucho una voz femenina gritando

-Carl! Carl!- lo llamaba

-creo que deberías irte- sugirió Kokoro y Carl asintió -pero lo le digas a nadie que nos viste si...-


End file.
